Si tu estubieras
by Tomoe-99
Summary: Sentado pesadamente sobre un rama de un frondoso árbol, se encontraba un pequeño joven; estaba tan pálido como la nieve que se encontraba a su lado, en su cuerpo eran visibles algunas viejas heridas aun sin cicatrizar, el joven se veía tan vació, tan perd


Todos los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi, Fuji TV, Shueisha, Jump Comics, y Studio Pierrot; así ke no me pueden demandar pk no estoy ganando nada con esto.

**SI TU ESTUVIERAS**

Sentado pesadamente sobre un rama de un frondoso árbol, se encontraba un pequeño joven; estaba tan pálido como la nieve que se encontraba a su lado, en su cuerpo eran visibles algunas viejas heridas aun sin cicatrizar, el joven se veía tan vació, tan perdido. Sus pensamientos distaban mucho de la realidad. En su rostro de niño ahora se reflejaba el dolor, el arrepentimiento y la ira, su expresión no parecía tranquila y mucho menos inexpresiva como días antes.

"No...". -Pronuncio el joven quien sonrió amargamente. Mientras abría sus ojos rojo-escarlata que días atrás eran incapaces de demostrar sentimiento alguno, ahora estaban oscuros y vacíos reflejando todo el dolor oculto durante tanto tiempo. -"Kitsune no baka...". -Las palabras que salían de sus labios eran apenas audibles.

"Ahora todo se hace largo y me quema por que nuevamente me encuentra con las manos vacías.... Yo no entiendo, tu acabaste mi mundo… y aun muero por las ansias de adorarte". -Pensó el Joven, sus ojos demostraban incomprensión. -"La vida es un castillo de ilusiones que trae desilusión al derrumbarse". -Murmuro entre dientes. 

"Esto es lo que pasa por querer tanto??... por que hoy te encuentras tan lejos de mi Zorro?? No entiendo... por que tenias que dejarme... y todo por mi culpa!!. Por mi culpa te has ido para siempre... acaso esto es por ser el maldito, el prohibido??". -dio un fuerte suspiro cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, le dolía pensar en esa reciente perdida. -"Nunca pensé en amar a alguien... amar tanto que mi corazón de hielo se derritiera, que mi corazón de fuego se apagara…" -Se volvió a recriminar mentalmente el joven de níveo rostro.

"Si tu aun estuvieras a mi lado, se que mi vida seria diferente, tendría destino mi vida y su suerte". -El rostro del joven se torno calmo. -"Es irónico... todo lo que pienso justamente ahora, no te parece??". -una genuina sonrisa se enmarco en su rostro pero desapareció tan pronto que ni el mismo joven se percato de ella.

"Por que no estas... si tantas veces me jurantes amor, juraste que aun si el mundo se acababa tu serias mi vida, pero hoy... hoy no estas corazón..." -Su respiración era entre cortada, tal como si le doliera cada frase que pensaba. -"Por que no estas mi amor, si el cielo nos vio querernos en las desventuras, si mi vida tubo vida al sentir tu ternura, al mojarme tu pasión". -Una lágrima se escapo de uno de sus ojos y corrió libremente por su rostro hasta caer sobre el piso lleno de nieve donde se convirtió en una pequeña perla negra. -"Kitsune no baka". -Se quejo en voz alta.

"En verdad todo va ha terminar así??... Que esperas que haga sin ti?? Quieres que me lamente sin cesar por ti?? O simplemente no te importa?? O sera que creíste que después de todo no tenia sentimientos??... cruel bastardo... Por que tenias que hacerlo, ese disparo iba dirigido a mi… y tu no tenias ningún derecho de interponerte". -Pensó mientras una segunda lágrima rodaba hasta su ropa totalmente negra donde se convirtió en perla. -"Acaso nunca te dije que tu cuerpo Nigen era demasiado débil".

"Si vieras como estoy... Tal ves te reirías. -Volvió ha hablar en vos alta, era como si sus palabras fueran dirigidas a alguien a su lado. 

"Si vieras que ni yo mismo me pertenezco, que siento tus suaves labios besándome… estoy loco por tu amor". -Cerró su puño derecho, enterrándose sus propias uñas hasta sentir que su piel se cortaba y sangraba, mas no parecía importarle. -"Siempre que respiro veo tus ojos, y siento morir solo al recordarte". -Un suspiro fue ahogado, reteniendo en el acto el torrente que ganaba terreno dentro de sus hermosos ojos ahora opacos y húmedos. El joven sacudió su cabeza fuertemente como intentando alejar esos pensamientos que lo acompañaban y que tanto daño le hacían.

"Si vieras mi ansiedad, si imaginaras mi deseo por verte nuevamente, que daría hasta mi vida por poder tenerte cerca de mi...". -El joven apretó fuertemente las facciones de su rostro ante tal pensamiento. -"Siempre que despierto mi alegría se va... se va por que en mis sueños pude amarte". -un horrible sentimiento se apodero del pecho del joven, quien dudo haber sentido en su corta vida un dolor tan profundo como ese. -"Por que tu corazón nigen y tu corazón youko ya se habían ido cuando intente alcanzarlos?? Y te vi agonizante en mis brazos bañado en tu propia sangre". El joven dejo caer su mano en sangrada a su costado, mientras la sangre que gotereaba manchaba la blanca nieve.

"Vuelve Zorro, que en esta alma destrozada no caben mas penas...". -El pequeño Youkai abrió lentamente los ojos y su mirada se perdió en el infinito. -"Ahora una lagrima me encuentra cada mañana en mi suspiro, y vuela dentro de mis pensamientos sin romper siquiera tus imágenes bellas". -El rostro del joven se torno inexpresivo. -"Una lagrima". -repitió dejadamente. -"Si tu tan solo estuvieras..."

"No quiero arrancarte de mi vida..." - Un ahogado suspiro se escapo de los finos labios del joven. –"Aun eres lo mas bello... aunque este tu abandono en mi memoria". -El joven apretó los dientes con rabia e impotencia e hizo un ademán con su mano izquierda al aire como tratando nuevamente de alejar esos pensamientos.

"Mientras recuerde tu hermosa sonrisa seguiré amándote". -Dijo el joven en vos alta mientras la expresión de su rostro se suavizo. -"Pero el tiempo trae el final... incluso tu, con quien pensé estaría para siempre te has ido. Tu que eras tan poderoso y fuerte... tu que eras la Leyenda Youko Kurama... que tonto fui al dejarte robar mi corazón... mi alma". 

"Zorro, sabes muy bien que no me gusta deberle nada a nadie... y tu, te has marchado... y yo no he tenido la oportunidad de pagarte todo." -El joven nuevamente cerró sus ojos, pero esta ves con anhelo. -"Así que me estas obligando a ir a buscarte para pagarte...". -y sin decir mas se incorporo ágilmente desenvaino su katana y la dirigió a su corazón.

Owari.

Kochinniwa!!

Umm... Disculpas?? No se... a mi me gusto, Espero ke lo entiendan y ke les guste. 

No mencione el nombre de mi Hiei pk?? No lo se, me gusto como quedo así. Además se puede saber fácilmente ke se trata de mi Hiei y de Kurama.

En fin lo mismo de siempre... por favor dejen Reviews o si prefieren Tomoe_ka375@yahoo.es


End file.
